ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Stars and Motor Cars Parade (Boomerang-Disney Studios Park Orlando)
The Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade is an upcoming parade at Boomerang-Disney Studios Park Orlando Resort in Orlando, Florida. The parade will open in the near with park. The parade is a procession of characters riding in highly themed cars down the streets of Boomerang-Disney Studios Park Orlando in true Hollywood style. Cars Regular Cars The regular features of the parade include the following cars. The parade route from the gate next to Star Tours over to Hollywood Boulevard to next to the exit of the park. *Float 1: SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Gary the Snail, and Squidward Tentacles *Float 2: Teen Titans Go! - Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven *Float 3: Steven Universe - Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie Maheswaran *Float 4: Bunsen is a Beast - Bunsen, Mikey Monroe, and Amanda Killman *Float 5: The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball Watterson, and Darwin Watterson *Float 6: Adventure Time - Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Ice King. *Float 7: We Bare Bears - Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear. *Float 8: Villains - Disney Villains, Nobuyuki Sugou, Death Gun, Kayaba Akihiko, Jasper, Plankton, Bowser, Ludo, the Titans from Attack on Titan, Dr. Eggman, Creeper, and Zombie *Float 9: Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose *Float 10: Star Wars - Luke Skywalker, and Princess Leia *Float 11: Attack on Titan - Eren, Levi, and other heroes *Float 12: Mario - Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toads. *Float 13: Minecraft - Steve, and Enderman *Float 14: Marvel superheroes *Float 15: Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz *Float 16: The Powerpuff Girls (2016 series) - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *Float 17: The Loud House - Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily Loud. *Float 18: Mighty Magiswords - Prohya Warrior, and Vambre Warrior *Float 19: Milo Murphy's Law: Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood, and Melissa Chase *Float 20: Five Nights at Freddy's - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the fox *Float 21: The Simpsons - Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson *Float 22: Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, and Tweety *Float 23: Clarence - Clarence Wendell, Jeff Randell, and Sumo. *Float 24: Family Guy - Peter, Lois, Stewie, Brian, Chris, and Meg Griffin *Float 25: Finalle - Edward Feldson, Ted Feldson, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Sora, Riku and guest stars. Trivia *Originally, Ethan Pichu, was going to appear, but was replaced by Edward Feldson, and Ted Feldson, due to Pichu8boy evolving his character to avoid copyright claims. *Originaly, there was going to be the Gravity Falls, and Wander Over Yonder cars, but was replaced by the The Powerpuff Girls 2016 series, and The Loud House cars respectively, due to the fact, that both shows have ended. *Also as well the Regular Show car was replaced by Bunsen is a Beast, due to the show that ended in January 2017. Category:Parades Category:Boomerang-Disney Studios Park Orlando Category:Boomerang-Disney Studios Park Orlando attractions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Category:Steven Universe Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Adventure Time Category:We Bare Bears Category:Attack on Titan Category:Mario Category:Minecraft Category:Marvel Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Gravity Falls Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:The Simpsons Category:Clarence Category:Disney Category:Disney attractions Category:Family Guy Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Loud House